The Heart Won't Lie
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Long lasting desire comes to a head. Just a little ditty


**The Heart Won't Lie**

**By: Panda**

**Summary: Long lasting desire comes to a head.**

**A/N: Just got back from camp, which totally rocked! Anyway, this is my present for you. Welcome Back Me! lol **

**Disclaimer: JAG aint mine, ya'll know that. Reba and Vince Gill sing "The Heart Won't Lie"**

* * *

_"Looking back over the years _

_Of all the things I've always meant to say _

_But the words didn't come easily _

_So many times through empty fears _

_Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone _

_So scared of who might be answering"  
_

Mac stood, against the wall of the Officer's Club ball room, looking around. She leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. She craned her neck and saw him, standing near the punch table. He was looking around, like she was, apparently looking for someone. It was the JAG annual ball, and everyone was on the dance floor, having a wonderful time. Mac looked into his blue-green eyes from across the room and could see the lost look in them. She thought about how much she had loved him and how she wished she had told him. He had married, and a year later, his wife was killed in a car accident. Harm didn't want to open up again because of that, and so Mac never said a word.

_"You try to live your life from day to day_

_But seeing you across the room tonight_

_Just gives me away_

_'Cause the heart won't lie_

_Sometimes life gets in the way_

_But there's one thing that won't change_

_I know, I've tried_

_The heart won't lie_

_You can live your alibi_

_Who can see you're lost inside_

_A foolish disguise?_

_The heart won't lie"_

Mac tried to ignore him, but she kept coming back to that 6 foot, handsome man against the other wall. All the emotions that she thought she had gotten rid of came flooding back when she saw him in his dress whites and gold wings. She thought that she was over him, but she couldn't deny how she felt. It was there, a part of her life.

_"Long after tonight_

_Will you still hear my voice through the radio_

_Old desires make us act carelessly_

_Long after tonight, after the fire_

_After the scattered ashes fly_

_Through the four winds blown and gone_

_Will you come back to me?"_

Harm caught her staring at him, from across the crowded room. Standing alone, she was trying so hard to pretend, but he could tell she wasn't doing a good job. And neither was he. He was feeling it again, stronger than before. When his wife, Courtney died, he didn't want to let anyone in again. But Mac was already there, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake her.

_"You try to live your life from day to day_

_But seeing you across the room tonight_

_Just gives me away_

_'Cause the heart won't lie_

_Sometimes life gets in the way_

_But there's one thing that won't change_

_I know, I've tried_

_The heart won't lie_

_You can live your alibi_

_Who can see you're lost inside_

_A foolish disguise?_

_The heart won't lie"_

He made his way, slowly, around the room toward her. Mac saw him coming and quickly composed herself. A slow country ballad began to play. Reba McEntire filled the room as he approached her. He could feel all the emotions he felt returning to him, all at once. He came face to face with the woman he still loved. "Hey."  
"Hi." she softly replied.  
"May I have this dance?" Harm held out his hand to her. Mac placed her hand in his and he led her to the floor. Dancing around the room, Mac rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Mac?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know that I always loved you, right. I was just afraid, and then I met Courtney and..well, I thought that she was better than nothing." He trailed off.  
"Harm, you loved her, I know that."  
"Yeah, but I still loved you. I didn't love her like I should. And I'll always regret that I couldn't give all of me to her, but that's because you held the most important part of me...my heart."  
"I loved you too Harm, but you never moved foreward, so I just assumed..."  
"Never assume, 95 percent of the time it's wrong."

"Harm? Do you still...?"  
"Love you? Yeah...I do." He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she just held on.  
And then, 7 months later, after almost 13 years, Harm and Mac finally became Mr. and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr. Life was finally perfect.  
__

_"The heart won't lie"_  
  
End


End file.
